She Hates but He Loves
by Maybe just a little
Summary: Kagome is a girl nobody likes all she ever does is hate. She hates the people who hate her. but then one day a boy came to her with love High School story mixed with demons and humans 1st story R&R!
1. Sad

_**She hates herself. She hates the way they treat her. But when he finally gets to meet her, he's glad to see her. **_

_**He hates how they make fun of her, yet he can't help but to love her.**_

_**She hate the way they make her feel, because every time they see her, the hurt her.**_

_**He loves her with all of his heart**_

_**But she **_

_**She seems to hate**_

_Before school-_

"Hey, Kikyo." One of Kikyo's' posse groups point out to her a girl. The girl wore all black. Long black sleeve shirt, black pants, and black and white chucks, her hair even matched.

"It's about time she's here." Kikyo smirked with her red hot glossy lips. "Hey, Kagome, I saw you at the Hot Dog Palace. Where all of the, umm id say 15 hot dogs yours or for your family?" Kikyo yelled aloud.

"Kikyo!!" one of Kikyo's posse chicks called out. "You know what _happened_ to them!! So isn't quite obvious that she ate them all!!" Kikyo and her group started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru, your right!" _**Hate**_

Someone tapped Kikyo on the shoulder. "huh?" "AHHH!!!!" Kikyo cried out in angony.

"That's for trying to hit on Miroku!! " Sango called out. She was wearing what she usually wears black paint and a band tee shirt and some chucks. "Stupid whore." Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked at Sango. And Sango looked back at her. Kagome walked away as soon as the bell rang.

"_Wow, I wish I could be like her."_

_First Period Science-_

"Class settle down!!" the teacher called out. They still didn't listen. "Urrgghh, I hate having to do this." The teacher mumbled. She took a deep breath. _**"CLASS SETTLE DOWN!!!!!!" **_The teacher yelled out with her voice demonic.

"Wow Mrs. Sora, what did you eat for breakfast?!" one of the students yelled. He was sitting next to Kagome. But he never talked to her and if he did it was only asked her for answers.

"Hitori, after school, detention one hour."

"Now that I have the classes' attention I would like to introduce you to a new student. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha why don't you sit behind Kagome." The teacher suggested.

Inuyasha sighed. "And that would be??"

"Oh, Kagome raise up your hand." Kagome did so.

"Hey! That's no fair!! Why do I have to sit next to Kagome?! She'll probably eat me!" The boy called aloud making the whole class laugh.

"Hitori instead of the detention why don't you go to the principal's office." She spoke obviously trying to hide her anger.

"Ok class, get into your groups and finish your Science projects. Oh, and Kagome, please get Inuyasha up to date." The teacher smiled at her. "You see I have to finish theses grade reports and stuff." Kagome nodded.

Kagome was done telling Inuyasha about the instructions and how she was almost done.

"Oh, well what else do you still need to do?"

"Just finish writing down the elements."

"Wow, you've gotten far." Inuyasha surprisingly said. Kagome nodded. The bell rang when Inuyasha, well mainly Kagome were done with there projects.

_Seconded Period P.E.- _

"Uhh, hey, Kagome, what do you have next?" Inuyasha shyly asked.

"P.E." She hated P.E. all of the girls would make fun of her or be disgusted with her by her bruises. Or even make fun of her cause her boobs.

"Oh, me too." Inuyasha actually sounded happy. '_What's my problem?! I just met this girl she barley even talks and yet im acting like a nerd who has a crush on a cheerleader._

They both went into the gym and went there separate ways to the locker rooms.

"Hey Koga," Inuyasha heard as he got his new assigned locker witch was 3 lockers away from this 'Kogas'.

"Yha, what do you want Hakkaku?"

"What are you going to do to Kagome?" Hakkaku chuckled.

Inuyasha's ears perked up more as he heard Kagomes name being called.

"Well, I don't know, what haven't I tried yet?" Koga snickered.

"Well, what about, Uhh, your right what haven't you tried!?" Hakkaku laughed. Just hearing them talk about Kagome made his blood boil. _'The kids on my neighborhood stopped making fun of me, and now they went to go make fun of someone else. Damn I can't stand it.' _Inuyasha yelled at himself as he got dressed.

_Girls Locker Room-_

Kagome went to her locker as fast as she could. _'Hopefully Kagura doesn't block my locker again!'_ Kagome thought as she went to the back lockers seeing it empty she ran to her locker.

"Where do you think your going?!" Kagura yelled as she made a gust of wind hit Kagome making her fall to the ground. Kagome just looked at the ground not answering.

"You know your big ass and big ass fake boobs take up all of the room! You have to wait stupid ass!" Kagura laughed. Kagome got up and went into one of the empty stalls and got dress in there. _'Luckily I always keep my P.E. clothes in my backpack.'_ Kagome thought happily. Kagome got dress and rushed out the locker room to see if Inuyasha was outside.

Inuyasha stood outside looking around.

"AAHH!!! Inuyasha!! I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!!!" Inuyasha looked at the person who called his name. "Oh Hell."


	2. PE

Ok guys im sorry if the" gayness is killing you" but please as I said this is my first fanfic

_Ok guys im sorry if the "gayness is killing you" but please as I said this is my first fanfic. And Ill I know is that I have to make my chapters more interesting. But please no flames!! ___

_**Kagome was the girl nobody stood up for. **_

_**But he was the one, the only one that loved her. **_

_**He was glad to see her and he wonderd why?  
**_

_**She almost gave out why she hated **_

_**But he never gave out why he loved. **_

_Last Time-_

"_You know your big ass and big ass fake boobs take up all of the room! You have to wait stupid ass!" Kagura laughed. Kagome got up and went into one of the empty stalls and got dress in there. 'Luckily I always keep my P.E. clothes in my backpack.' Kagome thought happily. Kagome got dress and rushed out the locker room to see if Inuyasha was outside. _

_Inuyasha stood outside looking around. _

"_AAHH!! Inuyasha!! I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!!" Inuyasha looked at the person who called his name. "Oh Hell."_

_Now-_

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!" Inuyasha said loud enough that Kagome heard as she got out the locker room.

"What are you talking about Inu?" Kikyo looked up at him. _'Great,' _Inuyasha thought, _'she's trying to make another scene.' _

"What do you mean what am I talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled at her trying to remove her hands and arms from his neck. Kagome saw the conflict between them she just looked away and walk quietly to her roll call number.

Kikyo chuckled and shouted, "Hey!! People make way for Kagome!! You might run into her fake ass boobs!!"

"Well, Kikyo I can see you haven't changed at all." Inuyasha spoke to her harshly and went to his number.

"Hey Kagome, sorry about Kikyo," Inuyasha apologized. "I mean, like she's the one who actually got implants." Inuyasha laughed nervously. _'Damn why the fuck did I just say that??' _

Kagome laughed a bit at what he said. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. _**Love**_

Inuyasha blushed, "well not that I mean, Uhh, I gotta go now." Inuyasha then ran to his number.

For P.E. it was free period so you got to do whatever hangout with all your buddies play basketball anything, but Kagome, all she did was sit in this one corner that had a busted up water fountain and it was close to the girls locker rooms. Inuyasha saw girls sitting on the bench or the ping pong tables with there Ipod and phones out. _'I wonder where Kagome is.'_

Inuyasha heard Kikyo start to laugh. She was near the basketball courts with Koga. "Ahh man, don't tell she's thinking of an 'Evil Plan'" Inuyasha said to no one unparticular.

He saw one of Kogas friends pointed at something, Inuyasha looked to where he pointed to. It was Kagome!

"Hey." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, then looked back down. Inuyasha noticed that she didn't say 'Hi' back or even wave. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. There was a uneasy silence that Inuyasha couldn't stand.

"……So Kagome, how long have you been at this school?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Since Sophomore year." Kagome whispered.

"Have you always been a…….." Inuyasha stopped himself. _'what the fuck am I saying?! I can't Loner! Uhh, what do I say??'_ " ……alone?"

Kagome got very stiffed "No."


End file.
